conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Education in the USST
The USST Ministry of Education (Tulovian: ССШТ Министерство Просвещения), was formed on May 1st, 1998, and is one of the most important government offices in the USST. It is headed by the Commissar of Education, and charged with the administration of public education, and lending a hand in homeschooling families. The current Commissar of Education is Valya Altorova. Schooling in the USST is non-mandatory and free for all levels, the Ministry of Education strongly encourages for families to homeschool rather than send their children to public schools, and there is only a single class that is mandatory amongst homeschooled children, and that is that they are taught in the Tulovian language. Grading is done by stating what percentage of answers were correct. For Public School, the standardized curriculum is as follows, Primary Education (Ages 7-12) * Core Courses ** Tulovian ** History ** Math ** Geography ** Physical Education *** Elective Courses **** Secondary Language **** Social Studies **** General Science **** Physics **** Sports (Gridiron, Baseball, Swimming, Basketball) **** Art **** Music (Violin, Cello, Guitar, Ocarina, Flute, Drums) Secondary Education (Ages 13-16) * Core Courses ** Tulovian ** History ** Math ** Geography ** Physical Education ** Accounting ** Secondary Language *** Elective Courses **** Social Studies **** Chemistry **** Biology **** Other Sciences **** Sports (Gridiron, Baseball, Swimming, Basketball) **** Arts **** Crafts and Design **** Music (Violin, Cello, Guitar, Ocarina, Flute, Drums) **** Economics **** Home Economics **** Technological studies **** Computing Studies **** Administration **** Information Systems **** Construction **** Various types of Engineering **** Manufacturing **** Philosophy **** Physics Vocational School Vocational Schools are available in many trades and have many programs, the most common being as follows. Vocational schools are typically attended at the end of Secondary Education, at the age of 16. Vocational schools are vastly more popular than College and Universities within the USST, and students as young as 14 may enroll. * Accounting * Aircraft Mechanic * Animal Care * Animation * Appliance Repair * Architecture * Automotive * Automotive Mechanic * Automobile Restoration * Aviation * Baking & Pastry * Carpentry * Computer Programming * Computer Science * Computer Security * Computer Technician * Computers / Information Technology * Construction & Building * Construction Management * Criminal Investigation * Criminal Justice * Culinary * Culinary Arts * Database Administrator * Dental Assistant * Dental Hygienist * Dialysis Technician * Diesel Mechanic * Digital Media Design * Electrician * Electronics * Engineering * Film & Video Production * Financial Planning * Flight Training * Forensic Accounting * Graphic Design * Gunsmithing * Health Care * Health Care Management / Health Services Administration * Heavy Equipment * History * Industrial Maintenance * Industrial Technology * Information Technology * Journalism * Legal Assistant * Legal and Criminal Justice * Locksmithing * Motorcycle Repair * Music Production & Recording Arts * Networking & System Administration * Oil & Gas * Paramedic / Emergency Medical * Performing Arts * Plumbing * Radio/Television Broadcasting * Restaurant Management * Science * Software Development & Engineering * Sports & Recreation * Teaching * Video Game Design * Video Production * Web Design and Development * Welding * X-Ray/Radiologic Technician Tertiary Education There are a number of colleges and universities throughout the USST, most of which were built under the days of the Tulovian Kingdom. The two most prominent universities within the USST are Keskkula University in Tula, named after Raiko Keskkula, a former university teacher and hero of the Tulovian Revolution, and Glasha University in Livgorod, named after former Queen Glasha Asmika. Since the fall of the Tulovian Kingdom, degrees have not been issued from colleges or universities in the USST, and have been replaced by grade reports. In addition, rather than a standard program of studying for a predetermined amount of years, students only remain enrolled until they feel they have learned enough to move on. Category:Tulov Category:USST